Talk:FAQ
@LadyKatFrog : I added a few links and was trying to clean up the spacing a little bit but ran into a little bit of trouble with all the html and css that came over in the copy and paste. I'm going to come back and strip it all out soon. So if it looks a funny to you, don't worry, I'm coming back to it. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 01:28, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Never mind Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 18:46, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Similar question to Is this a Habit or a Daily? and some more considerations to help decide: http://community.habitrpg.com/comment/383#comment-383 Wc8 (talk) 20:02, September 17, 2013 (UTC)wc8 Pay Ice Cream Store Request for Paying Merchant, eg. Click and have Cookie Delivered, is actually in Trello, see Tangible Rewards Question: Does it make sense to have the order of the TOC match the answer text so you can look at the list of Q's and just scroll thru the answers? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 22:29, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Bob, Yes, it does make sense for the order of the answers to match the questions at the top. But I haven't had time to tackle this task. Do you want it? Kat LadyKatFrog (talk) 00:51, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Reordering is complete. I also tested links and fixed one broken one. There are two questions with no answers but I put in placeholders for them. I think it needs another pair of eyes for spacing issues. I have not proof read the whole thing as I think a lot of it is copy and pasted from the Community Pages. That's it for me now. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 01:59, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Wow! That was a lot of work. Thanks, Bob, for doing this and for all that you do. :-) LadyKatFrog (talk) 13:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Pointed Let us know at GitHub per Tyler's instructions. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 00:38, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Suggested Changes I added all the missing questions from Community pages FAQ to the bottom of the list because I think Tyler wants to delete it. #Does the order make sense? #The rare pets section needs info re missing rare pets. Done. Breadstrings (talk) 09:30, December 15, 2013 (UTC) #Is the "Why do I need a weapon?" answer correct? Seems like weapons reduce HP loss. Editted Breadstrings (talk) 09:30, December 15, 2013 (UTC) #Do we want to add links to all relevant articles? CiderSalt (talk) 05:58, January 18, 2014 (UTC) #The header2 spacing is too big all over the site, and I'll fix that with css globally (soon). DONE (I think). #I added a Class System question, but it could use some fleshing out. I think I covered the basics. CiderSalt (talk) 05:58, January 18, 2014 (UTC) #Re-roll is now Fortify available in the marketplace. I'm not sure whether re-roll vs. reset question should be deleted or rewritten.Wc8 (talk) 01:44, December 18, 2013 (UTC) #Add a "Weekly" task section Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 17:43, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Do we want to add a question/answer regarding the supposed lack of "female" avatars? Thepeopleseason (talk) 18:05, March 27, 2014 (UTC) The question "What are the benefits of wearing armor?" needs clarification. The answer says armor does not prevent damage from "taking rewards you have not earned." Does this refer to boss damage in a multiperson party (or something else)? I'd be happy to rewrite it, but I want to make sure I'm getting the facts right.) Thanks! - JustChimeric (talk) 06:10, April 12, 2014 (UTC) I could be wrong, but I think that might ''be referring to an old feature that would let you buy rewards that you did not have enough GP to buy, and you lost HP instead. If so, the line should probably be taken out, since I don't think that feature is implemented any more. We can always add it back in, with clarification, if the feature is re-implemented. My understanding is that CON is irrelevent to boss damage, though, so armor does not protect you from that. Meganstrickland (talk) 06:24, April 12, 2014 (UTC) : I think Megan's right about it referring to an old feature - I can't imagine anything else it could be talking about. Delete away, JustChimeric! (Nice work on noticing that!) And Megan is certainly right about CON (and hence armour) being irrelevant to boss damage, so it's probably worth explaining that. LadyAlys (talk) 06:42, April 12, 2014 (UTC) : Re: Suggestions & Organization Links Add links to relevant articles would be helpful, I think. I went through the page and added a lot of links. I wasn't sure how people would be reading the page--for example, if someone's scrolling through all the questions, we'd only need to link to "Gems" and "Habits" the first time the terms were mentioned, but if someone's going only to specific page sections, it'd be helpful to have "Gems" linked often. I hope that makes sense. I erred on the side of more links--is that alright? CiderSalt (talk) 05:56, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Reorganizing Should we have a Known Issues or similar section? That is to say, should we divide informational and guidance type questions (what is a habit?, is this Mental or Social?) from troubleshooting (I didn't receive my gems, leaving a challenge didn't delete my tag, etc.) solutions? I think it could use some reorganization, but I'm not sure what would be best.Wc8 (talk) 14:55, December 18, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I added a link to this page on the Github contributing.md file. Another alternative might be to move/copy Troubleshooting questions to the Contributing.md file or a Github Troubleshooting file. Might need Tyler's input on that.Wc8 (talk) 14:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) There is a wiki page for known bugs (http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Known_Bugs), with links to specific github entries; there's a discussion on the talk page about whether it should be on the wiki, though. If it stays on the wiki, there could be a link on this page to that one. Nutter (talk) 21:44, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Re-Roll/Fortify/Reset/Orb I added Orb of Rebirth to this question because, to me, all three options fall under the "start-over" banner and because I'd be most likely to get "reset" and "Orb" confused. But I'm not sure if users are likely to confuse "reset" with the fortify potions. CiderSalt (talk) 06:05, January 18, 2014 (UTC) What should be capitalized? Do we have a standard for capitalization of words? For example: Your Dailies are tasks that should be completed daily. Uncompleted Dailies with cost you Health. Completed Dailies earn you Health, Experience, and either Gold or Silver. They may also cause a Drop. In the above, all game-related words are capitalized. I see a couple entries where they currently are not; should those be patched up? Francehopper (talk) 22:32, January 8, 2014 (UTC) @Francehopper, good question! I added a section to Talk:Guidance for Scribes and will add my two cents there. We seem to be going back and forth on this. answer for another FAQ I don't have time to do this now, but in case someone might have a chance to put it in, '"How do I make a female avatar?"' You can customize your avatar by choosing their body type (broad or slim), their hair length and hair style, their skin tone, and their shirt color. Click on your avatar, and go to Profile > Avatar and experiment until you find the look you want. Scroll down - there are lots of options! Wc8 (talk) 14:45, January 11, 2014 (UTC)wc8 I've mostly combined this with the previously existing paragraph to create a general character appearance customization section. I'm pretty new to editing wikis so apologies if I have done this in the wrong way (if I have, please let me know!). Renatonegrini (talk) 01:08, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Could someone add the following FAQ? I'm getting "unknown error" when I try: How do I create a female avatar? Go to Profile > Avatar and customize your avatar's appearance. Many women choose, for example, long hair and slim body-type. A bit of history, our labels "Slim" and "Broad" used to be "Female" and "Male" respectively. Naturally, our gender-neutral players weren't keen - so we removed the labels and made the whole system a flexible appearance-based customization framework. Translations! Hey, im new at this game but i would like to see this wikia page translated to other languages.. I can help to translate it to spanish... Will someone help me? What you think? Thanks for your time! A.G.Gomez 'A.G.Gomez (talk) 04:52, March 3, 2014 (UTC)''' —check here: https://trello.com/c/Ekj6KxS6 —Wc8 (talk) 23:30, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Remove a friend? I have a friend who quit using habit and I'm sick of seeing her on my homepage! Any way to remove her? : Party leaders—I think—can remove users from the partyWc8 (talk) 23:26, May 7, 2014 (UTC) New tabbed list format. Like it or hate it? First of all: I can put it back the way it was if people hate it. :) The thought I had was that the list is getting waaaay too big for people to have to scroll down the list of questions, so I've broken the list down into its functional groups and tossed it in a nested tab table. Most of the order is preserved 'as is', except for Mobile Apps and Miscellaneous. Does this work for folks? Taldin (talk) 01:58, September 10, 2014 (UTC) The order of questions in the tabs doesn't match the order of the answers -- sounds like this may have been a problem even before you changed the format, though. I'm gradually going through and fixing them. (EDIT: Since it's been almost 3 months and nobody has complained yet, I don't think we need to worry about reverting to the old format. ;) ) Also, just in case the tabs don't work on everyone's browser, we should add the same category headers in the answer list as well (I did this for the "Habit" section, but if anyone with more font/formatting experience would like to make them look more tasteful that would be great.) Also, also, your RPG->CLASSES section has a lot of general RPG questions (why did I die, how do I reset my character, etc). Perhaps an RPG->GENERAL tab is needed? (One final thought ... perhaps we could eventually slim the list down by merging some questions together and also providing links to the appropriate wiki pages when possible instead of writing out full answers here?) JustChimeric (talk) 02:46, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that was a back burner project for if I ever ran out of things to do -- it was 'okay' at least from a 'everything links to something' standpoint. Thanks for taking this on -- I figured since nobody complained, nobody else had a problem with it. :D. And I'd go with 'RPG->Generic' instead of General. I did a lot of the reorg with a paper copy while sitting in a hospital waiting room for my housemate to get out of a doctor's procedure, and it definitely can be improved. At the time the FAQ was being updated rapidly, and it was a serious moving target; since it's settled down, definitely feel free to reorg as long as it still works afterwards. I'd also suggest maybe pruning it down a little bit since it's pretty huge. Maybe make a list of archive-worthy questions here, and if nobody objects, move them out of the Frequently Asked Questions into 'For More Information' or something? Taldin (talk) 03:04, December 5, 2014 (UTC) I changed 'RPG->Classes' to 'Your Hero.' Seems to work a little better in my head, anyway. Taldin (talk) 23:46, December 5, 2014 (UTC) : My suggestion for anything that isn't asked frequently enough to be in the FAQ is that it could be moved to an appropriate existing page - just make it regular wiki content rather than something in a Q&A format. Now is probably a good time for it because Wikia's design change has moved the search box to a prominent position at the top of the page, so we can point out to people that for more information, they can enter one or two keywords into the search box. I agree that making the FAQ smaller would be a good thing. LadyAlys (talk) 04:26, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::: For awhile I was printing out the whole thing and editing by hand, but I gave up while it was changing so often that my printouts would go out of date in a week. (Of course, I was also a primary force behind adding things...) But for example, the World Boss can probably be moved, and likely the Kickstarter backers information. Taldin (talk) 23:46, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Dead Link Hey people who know more than me! The link to ask a question on this page is dead, ie, Ask a Question links to http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Questions_and_Answers which doesn't seem to exist. I am not sure how to redirect it. It's the link above the large table. Thank you so much! TetoIsGreat (talk) 23:08, February 26, 2015 (UTC) : Ignore it for now. I'm intending to rewrite that part of the FAQ this weekend. LadyAlys (talk) 02:04, February 27, 2015 (UTC) hey can we take out the "is there something wrong with HabitRPG" now, or do we just leave it so that whenever it's down it's there? Irishfeet123 (talk) 21:50, April 16, 2015 (UTC) : We should definitely leave it up, just in case. Not only that, but as you can see from the question, it's also aimed at those behind a firewall, so it's useful info, even if there's no outage. Anothersphynx (talk) 01:28, April 17, 2015 (UTC) I don't have any avatar I don't have an avatar...it has not appeared when i joined. I have read the help section and apparently everyone is suppose to have one at the beginning...i am currently on level 4. I would also like to rest in the inn but following the instructions i have been to the tavern and looked for the green button that says rest in the inn but it isn't there. 04:41, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Purging FAQ When Editing When we see something in the FAQ that is outdated, I would like us to consider whether the question should be deleted instead of updated, or made briefer, with the addition of a "more details" link. Is the question that you're considering updating really frequently asked? My personal opinion is that a FAQ with too many questions can be overwhelming and can make the truly frequent ones harder to find. Also, having information duplicated in the FAQ and other pages isn't ideal because it requires twice the work to update it, and I think some of us (me at least!) tend to forget the FAQ when editing the wiki. Where possible, I'd like to see FAQ answers being brief rather than detailed, with a link to an appropriate wiki page (especially when a lot of detail is needed to explain a concept). However I am interested in other people's opinions! LadyAlys (talk) 20:08, May 1, 2015 (UTC) "Casting Spells" Should the "casting spells on the apps" question be removed? It should at least be changed to *say "use skills" instead of "cast spells", and * say that now these are available on the apps, and where but, as there are no other "How to do this on the app" questions, I'm wondering if this question wasn't so much meant as a literal explanation as an introduction to explain that the feature wasn't available yet. If so, now that the feature is in the app, the question should be removed. 15:56, February 1, 2016 (UTC)Remedie :Thanks very much! I've removed it and other outdated information about the apps. LadyAlys (talk) 18:07, February 1, 2016 (UTC)